


Hidden

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: 47 Ronin (2013), 大神 | Okami
Genre: Campfires, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Cold, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, Frostbite, Gods, Healing, Ice and Snow, M/M, Magic, Nighttime, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Slash, Wolves, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd seen Oishi hiding his frostbitten arm from Chikara. If it didn't get healed soon Oishi could lose it and he didn't have the necessary herbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

The night was clear, the moon full as a wind gently stirred the snow and Kai again glanced worriedly at Oishi. They sat by the fire whilst Chikara and the others slept around them. He had seen Oishi hiding his frostbitten arm from Chikara, and the other men, for at least a week. Yes, he understood the decision as it was better for morale if Oishi appeared uninjured, but if it was not healed soon his lover could lose either the full use of his arm or the entire limb. Since he didn't have any herbs with him, he obviously did not have the necessary herbs and he didn't know what to do. So as Lord Asano would have done he prayed to the Sun Goddess, Amaterasu, for help.  

Suddenly, Oishi tensed and hissed, "Kai there's a wolf."

He raised his head to the treeline and saw it too. Yes, flitting among the trees was a wolf - white as snow, but for the fiery markings on its body, the black on its ear-tips and tail-tip. There was too a mirror surrounded by swirling pale-green, yellow, red, and purple flames floating above its back. Unafraid the wolf made its way into the camp, picking its way through the sleeping bodies and up to them. Gentle, onyx eyes looked first at him then Oishi before the wolf nosed Oishi's injured arm. A container of something popped out of the air above its back to land near him. As he bent to pick up the salve, he whispered, "Praise be to you, Amaterasu." 

She wagged her tail then turned leaping over ten feet to land lightly then disappeared into the firs. Now he could do more than worry, now he could help. 


End file.
